Berry Sweet
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Krissy (OC) is making something for Gaara. And Gaara is trying to figure out what is could be. What is this treat that makes Gaara feel so... sweet. Fluffy one shot.


Naruto

Gaara x Krissy (OC)

Berry Sweet

Krissy was in the kitchen that morning making something.

Gaara watched her for awhile before clearing his throat.

"Oh. Gaara. Morning." She said.

"What are you making?" He asked.

Krissy giggled. "It's a secret." She said.

Gaara raised a brow. What was she up to?

He didn't have time. He ate a quick breakfast and headed to his office.

Gaara sat in his office at his desk thinking about what Krissy was making.

His brother and sister came in.

"Gaara!" Kankuro said.

"Gaara." Temari said.

Garra nodded to both of them.

"What's the matter?" Kankuro asked.

"It's Krissy. I saw her making something." He said.

Temari smirked.

"What was she making?" Kankuro asked.

Tameri rolled her eyes. "He Doesn't know." She said.

"She told me it was a secret." He noticed Temari smirking. "Do you know sister?" He asked.

Temari wiped her smirk away and cleared her throat. "Anyway, I'm heading to the hidden leaf." She said. She ran out before Garra could stop her.

"Well." Kankuro spoke. "Did you see anything that could give you a clue?" He asked.

Gaara thought about it and something came to mind. "Berries." He said. "There we all these different berries on the counter."

"That's something." Kankuro smiled. "So it's like a berry tart or cake?" He said.

Gaara nodded. He focused on his work at the office. But something kept coming to mind.

Why Berries?

Gaara had loves berries since that day he went to see Naruto a few weeks ago.

It was the first time in awhile that he and Naruto could hang out.

They took a walk in the forest and found Sakura picking berries.

Krissy was with him and Temari too. They picked berries all day long.

He eve tried a few different ones. Strawberries, Blueberries, Raspberries, Blackberries, and so on.

Thinking about it, what were the different treats you could make with berries?

"Did you knew you can put berries in you yogurt and salads?!" Kankuro shouted. He was still here looking up the different foods with berries.

"Here's one. Blue berry pie." He said.

Gaara thought about it. It didn't look like that's what was out on the counter.

Gaara shook his head. Kankuro scoffed and kept looking.

"Lemons?" He said with a sour face.

Lemonade with Berries was popular in the Hidden Mist.

"Berries in a wine glass? What is this?" Kankuro showed Gaara a picture. There were glasses out. But probably not for berries.

Krissy never drank so there was no need to worry about that.

What on earth could Krissy be making for him? If it was for- No. Gaara couldn't thin that.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Kankuro got up and opened it. It was Krissy. She had the glasses but there was nothing in them.

"Hello." She said. "I figured you'd want something sweet to eat." She said. her face was all red so this was new for her.

Anytime her face was red Gaara knew it was something new she was trying. He knew her for a really long time so it was easy to tell.

"Thank you. I'll be with you in a minute." He said.

Kankuro slipped out while trying to see what was in the bag. Krissy set her things down and closed the door.

"Okay." She said. She pulled out two spoons and two bowls. What was she...

"You really love me." He smiled seeing what she had. Homemade ice cream. They were young and it's how they met. Krissy was upset but seeing Gaara getting beaten she stood up to the boys and they backed off. Her sand was still uncontrollable at the time. It worked through her emotions.

And she offered him ice cream. He remembered getting a pink one and she got white.

"Homemade." She said. "And with berries. I tried anyway." She said. She handed him the bowl and he dove right in.

Krissy was happy seeing him smile at what she had made.

"It's really good." He said.

"And yes. I really do love you." She answered him.

Gaara smiled at her. But it turned into a smirk.

"You are all the sweet berries I'll ever need." He said to her.

Krissy almost dropped her spoon hearing that. "W-what?" She got the feeling she was going to get something in return for making him... sweet.

The End.

I just wanted something fluffy. And sweet!


End file.
